Konoha High
by I AM AIR
Summary: Three new girls come to Konoha High, one knows Naruto and hits it off with the group, the other two hit it off with Sasuke and his group. What will these strange girls bring with them? KibaXOC, NejiXOC, GaaraXOC SasukeXOC One-sided
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – A new kid

**Chapter 1 –New Students!**

"Alright class we have some new students today! Please make them feel welcome!" Anko Mitarashi said during her Monday HPE lesson, she looked around the oval and thought the names of her students in her head. _'Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Gaara, Akimichi Choji, Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino. Only 11 students signed up for HPE this year? Well this is a waste of my time…'_ three girls" one blonde, another blue and the last a black haired girl walked into view.

"Hey everyone!" the girl with blue hair said, she had a small white dog on her left shoulder and she looked slightly hyper

"Shut up Karu-kun." A girl with black hair and side bangs said making the blue haired girl – Karu-kun or Akarura – pout.

"Hey guys, I'm Geisha Nami. The blue haired hyper-freak is Ookami Karu and the emo is Yoshizuki Tori." The girl with blonde hair said smirking at the black haired girl

"IIE! I'M NOT EMO!" Tori yelled

"Victoria-san please be quiet." Anko said

"Sensei I wouldn't call her that, she hates that name. Since you're a teacher she won't attack you but if you were a student… WELL! That's a different story; you see this scar on my arm?" Karu said slipping her jacket off so Anko could see a scar on her arm that was fading, "Tori was cutting some food and I called her Victoria-chan… unfortunately for me she forgot that she was holding a knife and whipped around with it." Karu put her jacket back on then became a lot less serious

"SHUT UP KARU-KUN!" Tori yelled but smiling

"MAKE ME EMO-CHAN!" Karu yelled back and Tori punched her in the head, Karu anime cried then got over it and slung an arm around Tori's shoulders

"EW! You're touching me!" Tori said laughing making Karu laugh to

"Guys! You do realise that we are still at school right?" Nami said and Tori as well as Karu stopped laughing and Karu rubbed her neck nervously laughing

"Oh hai! I forgot!" Karu said, she spotted Naruto and smiled. She had met him once before, "YO! NARUTO-KUN!" Karu ran over to Naruto and Nami as well as Tori followed behind, Karu and Naruto smacked fists then pulled each other in and whacked each other on the back

"Akarura-chan, you're going by Karu-kun now?" Naruto asked smiling that his prankster buddy had come back

"Hai Naruto-kun, so who are all these dudes?" Karu said looking at everyone else

"Oh hai! This is Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba with his dog Akamaru, Rock Lee and Akimichi Choji." Naruto said

"Yo Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun's cute!" Karu said smiling

"Your dog is cute too, what's his or hers name?" Kiba asked

"Oh true, this is Chizu-chan she's a girl." Karu said, Chizu and Akamaru jumped down from their owner's shoulders and started playing with each other making Karu smile.

"OI! KARU-KUN COME OVER HERE FOR A SECOND UN!" Nami yelled from where Sasuke and his group were

"NAMI-CHAN! YOU'VE BEEN SPENDING TOO MUCH TIME WITH DEIDARA-KUN! YOU'RE ENDING YOUR SENTENCES WITH UN! I'll be right back dudes!" Karu yelled running over to Tori and Nami, "Hai what's up?"

"OK! Kids I'm just gonna go! If anyone cares!" Anko yelled edging off

"What is that doing here?" Sasuke said looking at Karu, Karu growled and punched Sasuke in the face sending him into a tree

"Call me a 'that' again and I'll make sure you can never have children." Karu growled cracking her knuckles

"Karu-kun come down, keep that anger for your rugby match today aiight?" Nami said

"Hai alright! I'll beat those girls to dust." Karu said

"Karu-kun… your having a match against boys on an all boys team you're the only girl." Tori said

"Hai! I know, but they are still girls." Karu said smiling only then did she notice the girls were glaring at her, "Nani? What are you glaring at?"

"You punched Sasuke-kun!" Ino whined

"Oh sorry! Would you like me to kick him too?" Karu asked

"IIE!" the girls screeched clinging onto Sasuke

"Why do they call you Karu-kun? Aren't you a girl?" Neji Hyuuga asked

"Eh? I am a girl but I'm a boy it's on confusing terms." Karu said shrugging

"Or in less confusing terms! Karu hardly acts like a girl, she doesn't wear skirts, dresses, make-up, almost never have crushes, doesn't scream if there is a bug or an insect near her and also shakes off almost any type of pain." Nami explained

"Hai! And I've been told that I look like a girl but I play sports and kick as well as punch like a boy!" Karu added smiling

"Wow, cool I guess you can hang with us." Sasuke groaned being helped up by his fan-girls

"Aw! Cockatoo-kun needs help from his little fan-girls to stand up!" Karu teased, "Iie thanks though I'd rather hang with a rabid monkey then be seen with you. I'll see you at home or in class dudes." Karu said turning around and waving to Nami and Tori making them crack up laughing.

'_This Karu-kun chick is strange, but she's pretty cool and yet she prefers to hang out with those losers? Oh well as cool as she is Nami and Tori are just as cool if not cooler.'_ Sasuke thought

"Oi Nami-chan I'm gonna go check out Karu-kun's friends I'll be back if they are crap or I get bored." Tori said walking over to where Karu and the others were laughing and talking with the occasional swear or fall from Karu.

"Akarura-chan can you not stay upright?" Naruto laughed as Karu fell over from walking on her hands yet again

"Iie, I have too much energy! I can't wait until my rugby game this afternoon and call me Karu-kun!" Karu said walking around on her hands again before Tori pushed her over

"Hey Karu-kun, I've come to check out your friends and good job on Sasuke-san back there. His nose is still bleeding." Tori said laughing slightly, Karu was lying on her back and propped herself up on her elbows also laughing. A beetle climbed onto Karu's stomach and everyone – except Tori and Naruto – expected Karu to scream or shriek so Shino went forward.

"Stay calm I'll get it." Shino said sighing; Karu raised an eyebrow and picked the beetle up in her hand before taking Shino's hand that was reaching out to get the bug. Shino pulled Karu up slightly surprised and confused.

"Obviously you didn't hear our conversation over there, I don't hate these things! I think they are cool, and they are especially good to freak out people who hate them." Karu said evilly smirking

"Still the same Akarura-chan even if she has got a new name!" Naruto said laughing

"Stop calling me that! My names Karu-kun now!" Karu whined laughing

"Alright, alright!" Naruto said laughing along with everyone else.

**(Rock Lee – Rock is ACTUALLY Lee's last name, but because this has been translated from Japanese to English in the manga and anime series they have put his name as Rock Lee. In Japan (in case some of you peoples don't know) they put a person's last name first and then their first name last. So in English if you were introducing Lee you would actually say Lee Rock. I should know… because 1. I learn Japanese at school, 2. I have a Japanese friend and 3. He told me… lol.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: PARTY

**Chapter 2: DANCES?!**

**Recap:**

"_Still the same Akarura-chan even if she has got a new name!" Naruto said laughing_

"_Stop calling me that! My names Karu-kun now!" Karu whined laughing_

"_Alright, alright!" Naruto said laughing along with everyone else._

**Story:**

"ALRIGHT CLASS! That was the BELL so you may go off to lunch now!" Anko said coming back onto the oval. In a second the oval was bare and Karu was walking with Naruto's group while Tori and Nami walked with Sasuke's.

"Karu-kun did you come in third period only?" Kiba asked, Akamaru tucked snugly into the front of his jacket.

"Hai! Nami-chan, Tori-chan and I all did!" Karu said smiling

"Why is Nami-san and Tori-san associated with you so much?" Lee asked

"Ah well you see the thing is, we are all like sisters! I spend a lot of time at their house since they live together and at the moment I'm living with them because my family is away! Oh and my older brother is staying there too." Karu lied, Naruto knew the truth. She had no parents so she lived with Nami and Tori and their adopted parent Serenity.

"OI KARU-KUN!" a male voice yelled out, a banana-cream-pie was shoved into her face and a boy stood in front of her smirking.

"Damien-kun where do you get all these pies?" Karu asked trying to stay calm

"That you will never know little sister!" Damien said, Karu got some of the pie in her hand and threw it Damien. He ran off laughing and Karu wiping the rest of the pie off, Nami and Tori looked at Karu and burst out laughing.

"THAT was your BROTHER?!" Kiba asked

"HAI! Don't worry I'll get payback, in fact its already in progress." Karu said

"NANI?!" Damien's voice rung out and Karu burst out laughing

"GOT HIM!"

"ATTENTION!" a strong, and slightly drunk, female voice yelled; standing on the platform with a microphone was the principal, Tsunade. "On Friday we have a welcome back dance, which means dresses for girls and tuxes for guys. ALL students MUST attend!" Tsunade said on parade

"NANI?!" all the boys and ONE certain girl yelled

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked slightly irritated

"I don't wanna have to wear a tux!" one boy yelled and many agreed

"OH! At least you get to wear pants!" Karu yelled, "Tsunade-sama I don't wanna wear a dress!"

"GET OVER IT! GIRLS WEAR A DRESS AND BOYS WEAR A TUXEDO! OH! And before I forget ALL students must get a date!" Tsunade yelled and Karu pouted, dances weren't her thing and worse then that she had to wear a DRESS but what REALLY took the cake… she had to get a DATE. Tsunade walked off and Karu groaned in time with the boys; girls started fighting over who Sasuke would and should take to the dance and Tori as well as Nami yelled with glee.

"So you don't like dances?" Kiba asked and Karu shook her head.

"Iie, I **HATE** dances." Karu replied glaring at the spot where Tsunade once was, she shook her head then looked at Nami and Tori and sighed. "But they **LOVE** dances and they are going to make me go AND make me wear a dress; I just hope they don't pick out pink…"

"KARU-KUN!" Nami and Tori yelled out to her

"WE HAVE TO PICK YOU OUT A DRESS AFTER SCHOOL KAY?!" Tori yelled

"Do we have to?" Karu yelled back

"HAI! Complain and I'll make sure the dress is pink!" Nami threatened and Karu shut up straight away.

"Hey, why don't you just stand up to them and say you don't want to?" Lee suggested

"Iie, I'm not doing that again." Karu said shaking her head

"W-What h-happened last t-time?" Hinata stuttered

"Well… I refused and… and they painted my room pink, got rid of all my clothes and shoes then replaced everything in pink but got rid of all my shorts so I was stuck with dresses, high heels and skirts and THEN they tried to set me up with a guy… I'm NEVER refusing AGAIN." Karu explained and her friends nodded

"Sheesh are you sure your not a boy?" Ino asked standing behind Karu, she whipped around and smiled.

"Hai I am, but I just don't like dresses and being stuck-up. What kind of life is chatting about boys" every two seconds, fussing over a broken nail and shopping for clothes that you'll wear once then never wear again?" Karu asked leaning back lazily with her hands behind her head and her eyes closed.

"A GREAT life!" a girl behind Ino said

"Sure it is; my life is better than great. I play rugby, have heaps of friends, don't waste my time going shopping every second day, I don't worry about who I'm going to date because I've never and probably will never date anyone, I'm fit, I don't worry about my nails AND I don't worry about wearing makeup because I don't wear it." Karu finished and cracked an eye open to see all the girls gaping at her, she pushed her hands into her pockets and smiled at her friends behind her. "I'm going for a walk, see ya!" her friends nodded and she left the girls stunned, as Karu walked past Nami and Tori she flashed a smirk and nodded at them. She walked out of the cafeteria and outside where she sat under a tree, pulling her I-pod out of her pocket she plugged it into her ears and listened until the bell rang. She checked her timetable and saw she had Drama, one of her favourite subjects. Standing up she slowly walked to her class and took a seat at the back putting her feet on the desk and continued to listen to music until the teacher walked in, Nami and Tori had sat next to her since the desk was a three seater and Karu smirked. Karu was the best actor of the three, Nami was the best singer and Tori was the best dancer.

"Alright class! My name is Maito Gai and I am your Drama teacher, I see we have some new youthful students!" the teacher sung prancing into the classroom, Nami, Tori and Karu all twitched.

(The note between Nami, Tori and Karu)

**(OKIE DOKIE! Key: Black Nami, **_**Bold/Italics Tori, **_**Bold/Underline Karu)**

WTF?! YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!!

_**I KNOW! THIS TEACHER IS WEIRD!**_

**He's freaky… I dread coming to Drama now…**

Hai, me too… at least we only have him for THIS subject!

_**True, that is good…**_

**HAI! IT IS! Sorry, hey… is the teacher looking at us or is it just me?**

OH GOD! HE'S STARING AT US!

_**OMG! HE IS COMING OVER! HIDE THE NOTE!**_

Karu received the note and stuffed it down the front of her shirt, smiling as Gai stood in front of them.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Gai yelled and their eyes twitched, "why don't you stand up and introduce yourselves?" the three girls hesitantly nodded then stood up.

"I think most of you should know us from our HPE class, but I'm Ookami Karu and these are Geisha Nami and Yoshizuki Tori." Karu said introducing them all, they quickly sat down and Gai beamed a smile at them. He went back to the front of the class and the three girls sighed.

'_That was close… and scary…'_ all three girls thought


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shopping…

**Chapter 3: Shopping**

**Recap:**

"_I think most of you should know us from our HPE class, but I'm Karu Ookami and these are Nami Geisha and Tori Yoshizuki." Karu said introducing them all, they quickly sat down and Gai beamed a smile at them. He went back to the front of the class and the three girls sighed._

'_That was close… and scary…' all three girls thought_

**Story:**

"How random was that class!" Karu said walking out of the classroom at the end of drama.

"Not random Karu-kun! Youthful!" Nami said mocking Gai, the three girls giggled and shuddered at the same time

"Never knew something could be funny AND scary at the same time…" Tori remarked smiling

"Neither, well there is a first time for everything!" Karu said smiling as well

"Did you see that boy? He was like a mini-me of Gai-sensei!" Nami said

"His names Rock Lee, he sits at my table." Karu said

"What's he like?" Tori asked

"Scary at first but then he's really nice and I think you guys would like him, because he's different from the others." Karu replied shrugging, "yo what do we have now?"

"English I think." Nami said pulling her timetable from her pocket and nodded, "hai English."

"We have Iruka Umino for English." Tori added looking at her own

"Awesome, damn that was the warning bell c'mon!" Karu said running with the others next to her. The door was closed and it was swung open, Karu and Tori got stuck from trying to get in at once. "AH! TORI-CHAN MOVE!"

"I CAN'T! YOU MOVE!" Tori yelled, they both were kicked through and Nami walked over them and to a desk, Chizu had fallen off Karu's shoulder and was barking at her. Karu and Tori both stood up brushing themselves off, Karu picked up Chizu and walked to a desk near Naruto and the others. Tori looked around and saw Nami at a desk near Sasuke and his group; she sighed and walked over to them. English went on pretty quickly and once again everyone was out of classroom and enjoying their second lunch.

"KARU-KUN!" Nami and Tori yelled running up to Karu as she sat with her group.

"Hai?" Karu asked looking at them

"We are taking you and your group shopping after school! Our group is coming too!" Nami said and Karu groaned

"If you must torture me do so but don"t torture my friends!" Karu said dramatically and her group looked at her, "Gai-sensei affected me… stupid dramatic acting…" her group smiled/laughed then went back to eating. The three of them had Maths with Kurenai Yuhi and Science with Asuma Sarutobi.

"I think there's a little something-something between Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei." Karu remarked; her, Tori and Nami walked to the front gate were both groups were waiting. A large gap separating them.

"I donno… it's a possibility." Tori said shrugging

"Does anyone know where the shops are?" Nami asked and all of Sasuke's fan-girls put there hands up.

"Well… they are good for 2 things!" Karu muttered and both girls gave her a questioning look. "Knowing where the shops are – actually I can't see how that's good – and providing entertainment which cockatoo-san also plays a part in." the fan-girls ran off in the direction of the shops and everyone followed, Karu and her group trailing behind. While the girls got engrossed in the shopping and the others watched Karu and Kiba snuck off to the theatres.

"Which movie?" Kiba asked looking along the movie selections, stories about love and romance occupying most of the choices.

"OH! Wolf Creek! I can't believe they are still playing this!" Karu said gazing happily at the movie poster.

"Hai, have you seen it before?"

"No, I really want to though. Have you?"

"Hai, it's good."

"Can we see it?"

"Alright, I'll be the tickets you buy the food." Kiba walked off to buy the tickets and Karu ran over to the candy counter, she bought a large popcorn, two large cokes and some lollies. Kiba smirked at her and took the drinks from her as she struggled to walk and keep everything from dropping.

"Thanks, it's harder than it looks." Kiba smiled at her and they sat the theatre, both smirking at the movie.

"I love gory movies!" Karu whispered

"Same, I think they are awesome!" the movie finished and the two of them ran out of the movie theatres to find everyone had grouped together. They growled at Kiba and Karu as they appeared.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO?!" Nami yelled and Karu laughed nervously

"Watching a movie." Karu replied and Sasuke smirked

"Who was it by? Kiba-san's hand VS. Karu-kun's bra-strap?" Sasuke smirked as the two blushed.

"IIE! It wasn't!" Karu protested walking towards Sasuke and whacking him on the head. Four bags were shoved to Karu and she held them giving the person a strange look, it just so happened to be Tori and Nami. "What's this for?"

"Everything we bought you!" the two chirped and Karu just kept herself from fainting.

"YOU BOUGHT ME FOUR BAGS OF CLOTHES!" Karu yelled

"There are shoes, make-up and other accessories there too!" Tori said, "Serenity-chan called. We have to go home now."

"Hey Karu-kun, Kiba-kun. Do you want to come to my house?" Naruto asked as everyone filed out

"Sure!" Karu said smiling and Kiba nodded, the three of them walked out and Kiba called for a cab while Karu called Serenity telling her that she was going home with Naruto. A cab finally came and the three of them squashed in the back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Chapter 4: Victory with a dress**

**Recap:**

"_Sure!" Karu said smiling and Kiba nodded, the three of them walked out and Kiba called for a cab while Karu called Serenity telling her that she was going home with Naruto. A cab finally came and the three of them squashed in the back._

**Story:**

The ride to Naruto's house was tight and uncomfortable but the three dealt with it, happy to get out of the cab when it stopped.

"WE'RE FREE!" Karu yelled dropping her four shopping bags on the ground

"Hah, hey Karu-kun! You dropped your four bags of shoes, make-up and dresses!" Kiba yelled and Karu glared at him smiling at the same time, "that glare doesn't exactly work when you smile." Karu stuck her tongue out at him and turned to Naruto.

"SO! What are we going to do? I don"t know how long I'll be able to stay." Karu asked

"Hai, me either." Kiba agreed

"How about you both stay the night then?" Naruto suggested walking towards his front door

"ALRIGHT!" Karu and Kiba said following Naruto and whipping out their phones, a shout was heard from the other end of Karu's phone and she had to take it away from her ear.

"SERENITY-CHAN!" Karu yelled, "STOP BEING SO DIFFICULT!" it was quiet on the end and Karu smiled closing the phone.

"Are you staying or what…?" Naruto asked grabbing three bowls and some ramen out of the cupboard.

"Staying, you want some help?" Karu asked flopping down on his couch

"Iie, I'm fine." Naruto replied

"Hey… lets see what Nami-chan and Tori-chan bought you." Kiba said looking at the bags, poking them.

"Um, ok…" Karu said looking at the bags like they had a deadly disease. Opening the first one she took a piece of clothing out and held it up to her body twitching viciously. It was a sleeveless sky blue dress with a low cut; it came above the knees and was jagged. Kiba broke down in a laughing fit and Naruto came into the room to see what Kiba was laughing at and too broke down into a laughing fit.

Karu yanked her phone out of her pocket and dialled Nami's mobile number quickly, as Nami picked it up Karu practically screamed into the mouthpiece. "HOW THE HECK DO YOU EXPECT ME TO WEAR THAT DRESS?!"

"Easily, I thought you'd be happy with it. I mean you wear jeans underneath it and all." Nami shouted into the mouthpiece while holding the phone an arms length away, Karu's next yell caught in her throat and she made a strange sound.

"You mean I get to wear pants underneath it?" she whispered

"Hai…" Karu smiled and hung up the phone

"I CAN WEAR JEANS UNDERNEATH THE DRESS!" she yelled victorious, folding the dress up neatly and putting it in the bag she peered into it then moved it to the side looking at Naruto. "The ramen done yet?" Naruto jolted up and ran into the kitchen coming out with three bowls and smiling.

"I SAVED IT!" he handed the bowls out and the three teenagers stared at it like savage beasts

"FOOD!" they chorused before digging in, Naruto turned on the radio when they finished eating and Karu jumped up.

"YO! DUDE I LOVE THIS SONG!" Karu yelled, Kiss Kiss by Chris Brown ft. T-Pain. She started singing a long and when it came to the 'ruff' part Kiba joined in with Naruto singing the main part.

"She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin with me  
They hatin on me (hatin on me)  
They wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)  
Because she mine, and so fine  
Thick as can be

She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me  
They hatin on me (hatin on me)  
They wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)  
Because she mine, and so fine  
Thick as can be.' The song ended and the three collapsed onto the couches laughing.

"Naruto-kun you're a pretty good singer!" Karu said complementing him, he blushed a little and smiled.

"You're pretty good too!" Naruto replied, they both smiled and Kiba pouted.

"FINE! No one complement me!" Kiba said huffing and looking away, Karu poked him and smirked as Kiba got a tinge of red on his cheek.

"Aw, has mutt-kun had his feelings hurt?" Karu said teasingly and Kiba turned to glare at Karu

"Sick her Akamaru-kun…" Kiba said blankly and Karu laughed, no Akamaru came and Kiba looked around to see that he and Chizu were asleep on the floor. "Damn…"

"I was gonna say you're a good singer too, but now that you tried to get Akamaru-kun to attack me I'm not gonna and instead sulk in the corner all night!" Karu said walking to a corner and sitting down she ran over to the stereo and took it back to the corner with her.

"Karu-kun come back!" Naruto called after about 10 seconds of sitting in silence

"Hai, come back!" Kiba said joining in; Karu got up and strutted back to the two

"I knew you two couldn't last without me." Karu said proudly, smiling as Kiba rolled his eyes and Naruto frowned. "What shall us three do now mm?" Kiba shrugged and Naruto smiled.

"How about we prank call people?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Prank calls and Cat calls

**Chapter 5: Prank calls and Rugby Union**

**(THE IDEA OF THE PRANK CALL WAS FROM MY GOOD FRIEND PRINCESS-DRAMATIC THX MATE!)**

**Recap:**

"_I knew you two couldn't last without me." Karu said proudly, smiling as Kiba rolled his eyes and Naruto frowned. "What shall us three do now mm?" Kiba shrugged and Naruto smiled._

"_How about we prank call people?"_

**Story:**

"HAI! AWESOME IDEA NARUTO-KUN! Wait… I don"t know anyone's phone numbers." Karu said pouting; "TO THE PHONE BOOK!" she ran in a random direction then came back into the lounge room.

"Phone book is over there…" Naruto said pointing to a big book in the opposite direction as to where Karu went

"I knew that…" Karu walked over to the phone book and hoisted it up bringing it over to the couch she plonked it down. "HEY! Cockatoo-san is in this book!" Karu grabbed a phone and dialled the number.

"What…" Sasuke's voice answered

"Hello! My company and I are conducting a survey of the popular people at Konoha High." Karu said in a very formal voice unlike her own

"Cool, what do you need to know? I, Sasuke Uchiha, am the coolest kid at that school." Sasuke said

"Huh? Sasuke Uchiha? Oh sorry we must have the wrong number; we were looking for Rock Lee." Karu said and hung up. The three burst out laughing, with the phone on speaker everyone could hear the 'WHAT!' being shouted into the phone before Karu hung up.

"Who next?" Kiba asked

"Hai, who next Naruto?" Karu asked eagerly

"Ah, how about Sakura-chan?" Naruto suggested

"AWESOME!! Who's doing this one? You or Kiba?" Karu asked

"Kiba can do it; I don"t want to." Naruto replied, Kiba nodded, picked up the phone and dialled the number. Karu quickly grabbed the phone off him and hung up.

"Why did you do that?" Kiba asked

"I have an AWESOME idea… can anyone here sound remotely like cockatoo-san?"

"I can a little." Naruto said, "Is this ok?" Naruto said in a low voice and Karu nodded

"You have to call Sakura-san, pretend to be cockatoo-san and ask her out on a date." Karu shoved the phone to Naruto and Kiba nodded with a smile equal to Karu's. Naruto hit the redial and swallowed hard as she picked up.

"Hello? This is Haruno Sakura speaking." Sakura said, the phone again being on speaker.

"Hn, its Sasuke." Naruto said in his 'Sasuke-voice', a squeal from the other end was heard. "Hn, I was wondering if you want to go out sometime… with me." A clank was heard on the other end.

"HAI! I WILL!" Sakura shouted

"I'll pick you up Friday for the dance too then." Naruto said into the phone.

"OK! OH I HAVE TO PICK OUT AN AWESOME DRESS! OH SASUKE-KUN I KNEW YOU LIKED ME!" Sakura shouted, Kiba and Karu shoved their faces into a pillow to keep themselves from laughing.

"Hn, ok. Bye." Naruto hung up, Kiba and Karu took the pillows away from their faces and burst out laughing

"That (laugh) was better (laugh) than cockatoo-san!" Karu managed to say between laughing, not breathing and holding her stomach. "SHE IS TOTALLY DESPERATELY RETARDED!" Kiba nodded and Naruto smiled.

"What time is it?" Kiba asked looking around for any sort of clock, spotting one he smiled, "it's only 8:30." Karu looked the same direction and smiled, Naruto's clock was a green frog.

"Kawii clock Naruto-kun, it matches your Froggy purse." Karu said smirking, "how full is it?"

"FULL!" Naruto exclaimed, "What should we do?"

"Ah… hype ourselves up on sugar, go crazy and listen to music?" Karu suggested and the two boys looked at her

"I don't know…" Naruto said, "I remember the last time I gave you sugar."

"Aw, come on! I'm older now!"

"Alright, it was funny anyways." Naruto said and walked into the kitchen

"What did you do last time?" Kiba asked looking at Karu

"WELL!! I started talking REALLY fast and no one could understand me and other stuff."

"You do that now without sugar…" Kiba said smiling and Karu stuck her tongue out at him

"Karu-kun didn't Nami-san say that you had a rugby match today?" Naruto asked coming back into the room, Karu's eyes widened and she looked at the clock. She smiled and slumped back onto the couch before jolting up again.

"HAI! She did, and it's on at 9pm. Are you guys gonna come?" Karu asked pulling on some shoes, "If you are I suggest that we head off to the game now. I don"t know how long it'll take to get there." Kiba and Naruto nodded; pulling on their shoes they followed Karu out the door where she called a cab. With a cab soon pulling up the three jumped in and Karu gave the cab driver the directions. Jumping out of the cab when they reached their destination Karu pulled out her phone and looked at the time.

"What time is it?" Kiba asked

"8:55pm, I'm gonna be just in time." Karu replied running into the building, she showed Kiba and Naruto directions to the stands and spotted Serenity, Damien, Nami and Tori so she had Kiba and Naruto sit with them. She ran into the change rooms of her team and grabbed her clothes after smiling at her team mates in the same room. Quickly changing she made it in time to run out with the rest of her team, the Samurais (Warriors). Karu looked over at the other team and grinned, all boys again.

The game was started and Karu was passed the ball by one of her team mates, quickly being tackled she passed to another of her team mates. Running up behind them she watched them pass the ball and then the ball passed to her again, seeing a large gap in front of her she put on a burst of energy and scored a try.

Standing back, she watched one of her team mates convert the try. Hugging him as it converted and then quickly getting back to the game. The half time horn was sounded and Karu walked to the sidelines where she collapsed on the seat and smiled at her team mates.

"She's really good." Naruto commented watching Karu sit down, "I never knew she could play like that."

"Karu-kun has played rugby union for ages; she's one of the best players I know." Nami said

"She has scored most of the trys and her team is in the lead." Kiba muttered looking at the scoreboard, 35 7. The horn for the second half was sounded and the teams ran back onto the field encouraged by the screaming crowd, all of them pumped and energised.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Ending Game

**(HI! I HAVE JUST FOUND OUT SOMETHING! The name Akarura which I thought I made up I actually didn't, and guess what! Not only is it NOT a Japanese name but my character is a female AND THE NAME IS A MALES NAME!! I guess it doesn't really make any difference since she is basically a guy but still…)**

**Chapter 6: The Ending Game**

**Recap:**

"_She has scored most of the trys and her team is in the lead." Kiba muttered looking at the scoreboard, 35 7. The horn for the second half was sounded and the teams ran back onto the field encouraged by the screaming crowd, all of them pumped and energised._

**Story:**

The second half started off and Karu again had the ball, one of the boys of the other team just stood there and looked like he was going to let her just pass. Karu sped up and as she was almost past the boy he put his arm out just in front of her neck and coiled it back to his chest then uncoiling it, chocking slightly Karu fell to the ground coughing and dropped the ball. The boy picked up the ball smiling at his efforts and ran towards the Samurais" goal, ignoring the yells and boos of the spectators. The referee blew his whistle and ran onto to the field giving the boy a red card, excluding him from the rest of the game. Sitting up, Karu coughed and stood up nodding yes to her team mate's questions of if she was alright.

"We'll get him back for you." One of her team mates said nodding to one of his friends

"Iie, it's alright." Karu said; not wanting any fights to be started because of her being hurt.

"Iie, it isn't." he replied and took his position on the field, Karu sighed.

'_I better keep an eye on him…'_ Karu thought.

"That boy better watch out… I'll bash him up…" Nami said glaring at the boy that just got sent off from where she sat. The full time horn was sounded and Karu got many "sorry about my team mate" and "are you alright?" from the other team. The score was ended at 53 14, the Samurais being the victor. Nami and Tori ran down to Karu while Serenity, Damien, Kiba and Naruto walked.

"YOU WON!" Tori and Nami cheered hugging Karu tightly then quickly letting go, "EW! YOU'RE ALL SWEATY!" Karu laughed and smiled.

"Well after an eighty minute rugby game where you run fast you would think that you would get sweaty." Serenity stood over Karu and looked down at her; Karu gulped a little and felt herself shrink in Serenity's icy stare.

"Well done." Serenity said and her stare softened greatly, Karu sighed relieved and soon fell back with a small yelp as Nami's head popped straight in front of her face.

"I HAVE GREAT NEWS!" Nami exclaimed clasping her hands, "you know Hyuuga Neji? I'M NOT ONLY GOING TO THE DANCE WITH HIM BUT I'M DATING HIM!" Karu clapped slowly and stood up

"Good for you, I would like to have a shower now. Let's go home, see you tomorrow Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun." Karu said running towards the locker/change rooms… (Whatever they are…). Everyone filed out of the stadium, deciding not to stay the night at Naruto's Kiba and Naruto went back to their own homes. Karu walked into Nami's room, her hair still a little damp from her shower. Sitting on her bed Karu looked at Nami sternly.

"Nani?" Nami asked

"You've known Hyuuga Neji for at least one day now, how are you going out with him?" Karu said trying to reason with her

"Iie, I've known him longer. Remember when I fell out of the tree that time and he caught me?"

"Nami-chan… you've fallen out of tons of trees and tons of guys have caught you… that gives me no clue what-so-ever as to who he is…"

"He was the one that I hung out with for the entire time we were at that place, it was sometime last year."

"OH! I remember now, it was at that park and he was on holiday… I forget where we were, you seemed to get really close with him."

"I know; I was sad when he left but I got over it."

"Hai you did… wait, what about cockatoo-san?"

"What about him?"

"You continually flirt with him and yet you start dating Hyuuga-san… bit harsh don"t you think?"

"He chooses to flirt back… besides I flirt with plenty of guys but Neji-kun the most."

"…You do know how bad that makes you sound, right? You sound like a player." The two girls laughed and smiled, "I really don"t want to get a date…"

"Why don"t you go with one of your friends to go with you? Just as friends nothing more."

"Not Naruto-kun, he is going to ask Hinata-chan. Lee-kun I think is going to try to get Sakura-san but I'm going to try to convince him to go with Ino-chan because she seems to like him **(Friend: princess-dramatic, got me into the couple… THINK OF THE CUTENESS!!)**. Shino-kun I think is going with this chick I saw him talking to and Choji-kun isn't going to be here that day."

"What about that mutt, Inuzuka-san?"

"I think he is going to get a date, I saw him talking to a few girls today and he and them were smiling. I'll just take a piece of wood in… if Tsunade-sama is drunk she won't notice." Nami and Karu laughed a little and Tori came in.

"What are you talking about?" Tori asked sitting on Nami's bed

"The dance." Nami answered simply

"Karu-kun? Talking about the dance? What did you do to her Nami-chan?"

"Nothing, who are you going with Tori-chan?" Karu asked

"No one… what about you? I already know Nami-chan is going with Neji-san." Tori replied

"Karu-kun is going with no one; her plan is to take a piece of wood in as her date." Nami filled in for Karu, "and Tori-chan wants to go with Gaara-san, don"t you?" Tori blushed and smiled a little

"Hai, that's our Tori-chan. She always goes for the silent but deadly ones, wait that sounded weird." Karu said smiling and they all laughed, _'I wish it was always like this between us…'_


End file.
